The Seven Chaos Demons
by Master hunter
Summary: We've always assumed the Chaos Emeralds are nothing more than tools. Tools that can be used to create Miracles. Miracles that save the world. Yet Chaos Energy is balanced. For every Negative this is a positive. For every Positive... COMPLETE
1. PrologueNotes

The Seven Chaos Demons

By Master hunter

Designed to run parallel to 3 Shadows Episode 5. This time I won't be doing the story of a game like Apocolypse's Revival. This one happens directly after Apocolypse's Revival.

Like 3SE5 Chaos Theory this has partly inspired by Dragonball GT's last saga. If you're seen this you'll seem similarities right away.

I was going to make this one an Exterminatus Now / Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover. Look at my Blog for more details (see my bio for link).

Character copyright:

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me

---------------------------------------------------

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

Prologue

The Servers are the Seven Chaos.

But who do they Serve and for what purpose?

  
Chaos is Power,

And Power leads to those that would abuse it.

  
Power is enriched by the Heart.

But people have Evil Hearts as well as good ones.

  
The Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.

Which makes the Controller even more powerful right?

  
No doubt the power this chant describes will lead to evil ones desiring their power.

No doubt this chant is about the seven Chaos Emeralds.

No doubt this chant has relevance to our future, to our way of life.

  
In fact this chant has been a part of a certain band of heroes lives for some time now,

Even though it raises these questions

And yet they have no answers

  
They do not understand the Chaos Emeralds, as their existance is one of Mystery.

Yet they have depended on them to help create miracles.

Miracles that have been prophecised.

Miracles that have saved the world.

  
But our world exists in a balance.

Negativity is met with positivity.

Positivity is met with negativity.

Disasters are met with Miracles

  
And Miracles…

Apocolypse lay in ruins. The power of the Emeralds led to the Super Six saving the world. As they reverted back to their normal selves the power they used was no longer needed. It returned to the Chaos Emeralds that scattered around the Earth once more. The Black Hedgehog Shadow had managed to grab the Green Emerald. It was obvious important to him. He knew more about the Emeralds than he was letting on. He has met their secret a long time ago.

It was no longer his time though. The Blue Hedgehog Sonic was the hero now. It was him that used the Emeralds to create the Miracles they needed to save the world. He relied on his Golden Super Form numerous times before. Returning to Earth after the evil Eggman's deadly space stations had been destroyed by Sonic. Navigating Doomsday to get the Master Emerald back from Eggman. Saving the world from Perfect Chaos. Saving the world from Gerald's final plan. Saving the world from the Metal Overlord. Saving the world from Apocolypse. All these Miracles and nothing to balance it out.

The Chaos Emeralds found their new hiding place. Their power was not meant to be used this much. As they lay in their locations cracks began appearing in their normally hard surface. They had been through a lot and never once got scratched. The Emeralds were thought to be indestructable but now they were cracked and releasing some sort of dark gas. A gasous mist for each of the colours of the Emeralds (i.e. Red Emerald creating a Red mist).

The coloured Mists began spreading across the world as a great evil had been released from each one. A great evil that our heroes will have to face soon. A great evil unlike anything they had met before.


	2. Chapter 1

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

--------------------------------

**The Seven Chaos Demons**

**1**

Shadow the Hedgehog wandered down the familiar corridors of Rouge's Mansion. It was the first time he had returned to this mansion since his freezing 45 years ago. He knew Rouge was Joz's Granddaughter. In the age of The 3 Shadows, Shadow and Joz the bat worked alongside Miles Prower to save the world from Professor Gerald's Evil. This was Joz's Mansion, the base of The 3 Shadows; Rouge must've inherited it.

While the noble Shadowbot did a good job of taking his place it was the real Shadow's turn to take over. He wondered what place he had in this New World. Sonic the Hedgehog was the hero of this age, Professor Gerald was dead, and all he had was Maria's Wish.

"Please Shadow, for all the people who live on that Planet. Give them a chance to be happy, let them live for their Dreams. Shadow I know you can do this. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog", said Maria Robotnik.

Shadow repeated the events of the ARK incident 50 years ago in his head. Running down the corridors or ARK. Seeing his only friend Maria shot in the chest by the Murderous GUN. It made his blood boil in Anger just saying the Military's real name. All of what they did was to save their precious image. They were the centre of Shadow's Rage but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't attack them. He promised her that he would do all he could to help people, no matter who they were.

His memories then switched to that faithful day on ARK where he met the prototype Ultimate lifeform. The Biolizard was Professor Gerald's first creation for Project Shadow. It was loyal, powerful and deadly. It did however have one main weakness. The need for a Life-support machine. Even in Death Gerald's influence on it was apparent as the Heroes led by Sonic aimed to stop ARK crashing in Earth. It was the Chaos Emeralds that had sent ARK crashing out of orbit and back towards Earth. Thanks to the Master Emerald they stopped ARK but then the Biolizard morphed with ARK and pulled it towards Earth.

Shadow and Sonic then used the Emeralds, Shadow using Negative feelings and Sonic using positive ones. They became super, a level of power within them that could be unlocked with the Chaos Emeralds. They finished off the Biolizard and warped ARK back into it's original position. Shadow had by then used far too much energy. He knew then that he wasn't going to make it.

Sonic must've known something strange was going on when Shadow warped Sonic back onto ARK. That left him with only a small bit of Chaos Energy. Shadow couldn't move and fell out of orbit. He felt like he had done all he could to fulfil Maria's wish and he was happy to die at that point.

A Purple aura appeared around Shadow as he fell back to Earth. He was sure that he heard Maria speak to him at that point.

"Shadow please don't die", said Maria

"Maria, did you see? Did you see me do all I could to fulfil your wish", said Shadow.

"You were great Shadow but now's not the time for you to die", said Maria.

"What do you mean? I'm not needed in this world", said Shadow.

"Why do you feel you need a purpose to live? Please Shadow… just…. Live", said Maria.

From this moment on his memory was rather fuzzy. With his last ounce of strength he tried one last Chaos Control. In a purple flash the brave warrior disappeared from Space. Sonic and his friends thought Shadow was dead, Shadow himself thought he was dead.

Then Shadow woke up and looked around. It was too bright to see much of what was going on. He couldn't move more than opening his eyes and searching the nearby area. He was on his back in some sort of lab. The last thing he remembered was seeing A familiar face smiling back at him.

It was Eggman, Professor Gerald's Grandson. He was just as insane as Gerald but wanted to rule rather than destroy. At that moment though Eggman was a friend. Eggman had awakened him from his slumber and had aided him in fulfilling Maria's wish. Of course that was when he couldn't remember the most important part. That was when he thought she wanted Revenge.

"Sleep now Shadow. You were Sonic's greatest Enemy. You matched him for speed and strength and there is little to separate you two. Sonic won't know what hit him when I sent out an Army of Robotic clones of you Shadow", said Eggman.

That was Shadow's last memory, as at that moment he had no more energy to stay awake. If it wasn't for Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega he would still be trapped in that machine, the one that copied his personality in robot versions of him. All of the Personality but none of the Memories. Not one knew of Maria's Wish.

He then remembered Shadowbot. Why was that one separated from the others? Rouge had brought him up to speed but neither him nor his two new teammates knew the answer to that question. Perhaps simply he malfunctioned; he was too much like Shadow and that's why he was a liability to Eggman. Shadow knew deep down inside that he was a hero not a villian. Maria said that he had been made specifically to save the world from disasters. Disasters usually started by Eggman.

Another disaster came in the form of Apocolypse. Eggman had revived an old weapon created by Gerald. He believed it was Miles that first faced Apocolypse, He had his hands busy with something else. He just can't remember exactly what that was.

But all of that didn't matter. Sonic and Shadow led a team of six against Apocolypse and destroyed it. Everything was back to normal for everyone except him. At least he had the Green Chaos Emerald. That Emerald was important to him. He had used it most of the time for his chaos manipulation. No matter what happened it always seemed to come to him. He laughed when he entered the Capitol City Bank and found the Green Emerald was the one he came to steal. It must've been fate that the Emerald found itself back in Shadow's hands.

Shadow came to his old room. When he lived there he had slept in this room. 50 years ago his only real home besides the mansion was ARK and he couldn't go back there. He opened the door and screamed in horror. His room had been coverted into a cave.

Rouge the bat came running to Shadow. She jumped out of her skin when he heard Shadow scream. **Oh great I forgot about what Grandpa did to his old room**. Rouge reached Shadow's old room and entered it to see Shadow looking around the room in anger.

"Yikes! I suppose you want to know what happened to your room Shadow", said Rouge.

"Please go on. I'd like to hear an explanation to why my room has been converted into this!" said Shadow Angrily.

"Oh come on Shadow. You were frozen yet Grandpa still lived on. He and Sapphire had children, who in turn led to me", said Rouge. Shadow sighed and then laughed.

"What a fool I've been. You're right it's not as if the world stopped when I was frozen", said Shadow. He smiled and looked around the room again, this time peacefully.

"What ya thinking about Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"A new life, a new room", said Shadow.

"Hey you didn't even ask if it was ok to live here", said Rouge, "Freeloader"

Shadow laughed, "You definitely have your grandfather in you".

"Well I suppose it's ok. Providing you don't go overboard", said Rouge, "Have fun"

Rouge then noticed the crack that had just appeared on the Green Chaos Emerald. Green mist poured out of it strangely heading towards the nearest window. Shadow soon noticed this as well.

"Erm, are they meant to do that?" asked Rouge looking at Shadow with a hint of concern.

"Of course not. Something Big is about to happen. I can feel it. And for some reason I think I have something to do with this", said Shadow, "Like I should know what's happening for some reason".

"Perhaps it has something to do with The 3 Shadows. Why don't I get the annemuir and we can ask Joz if he knows anything", said Rouge. Shadow nodded and the two headed towards the chamber where many of the artifacts gathered by The 3 Shadows lay.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile deep within the jungle of mystic ruins, Big the cat wandered down towards the big lake in the centre of the jungle. He cares little about the world; he cares little about anything. There are only two things that will get Big moving, fishing and when he has to save his best friend froggy. He recently spent some time at Amy's Beach hut in Beautiful Beach but found the fishes weren't biting as much as they did here.

Something was wrong though. The lush green trees that filled the Jungle started going brown. The futher towards the lake he went the worst the trees looked. Then the ground started going black with large cracks. The sky went dark purple and there was a foul stench that Big couldn't identify. He arrived at the lake to find it full of disgusting purple gunk. It would be a miracle it there was any fish in that lake now.

"What happened to the lake?" asked Big outloud. He explored the nearby area and after a while heard something splashing in the lake. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The lake looked polluted to hell but there was something swimming in it. He looked over the lake to see a green fin poking out from under the surface of the purple gunk. Something indeed was swimming in the lake.

Big ignored it for now and found what could be the reason all this was happening. He spotted a glass emerald that was cracked. Give it a glow and seal the crack and it could've been one of those Chaos Emeralds his new friends would often talk about. His new friends being the 11 other fighters who fought Eggman for Freedom. Led by, it seemed Sonic the hedgehog, a blue hedgehog who could run at the speed of sound. Big admired Sonic's spirit. Sonic always did what he felt was right and didn't let anyone or anything stand in his way.

He picked up the cracked empty Emerald. The glass edges seemed fragile but were in fact rather tough. There were hints of purple colour on the surface of the glass. He considered what was going on and quite cleverly (for once), thought that what he held in his hands was the remainder of the Magenta Chaos Emerald. As if it's power had seeped through the cracks and caused all this madness.

He turned around a found himself confronted by a monster. It's was huge, mainly made of green scales and had dark black orbs for eyes. It looked half fish, half something else. It stank of the awful stench that he smelt earlier. Then to his horror (for some reason Big thought it couldn't speak) it began to talk.

"You must be Big the Cat", said the monster.

"What?…Who?….Who are you?" asked Big.

"I am one of the Seven Chaos Demons. I lived inside the Chaos Emeralds until very recently. I am the Half fish of Disease and Famine", said the monster.

"Did you do this?" asked Big, trying to be brave even though it was obvious by his shaking that he was terrified.

"Yes. I think it's an improvement, don't you?" asked the Half fish monster.

"You poisoned the jungle? Wait how did you get out of the Emerald?" asked Big

"Yes I did poison the jungle and I escaped the emerald through the crack", said the Half fish monster.

Big froze for a second, his only movements being his breathing and his muscles shaking in fear. Then suddenly Big sprinted away. I have to tell Sonic about this. The Half fish laughed as Big ran off as fast as he could. The Half fish was happy. It always loved scaring people. It knew its huge size was intimidating for most but it didn't want to waste its energy on something so weak. Big wasn't the big fish, he and the other demons all wanted a piece of Sonic and maybe Shadow.

You see they knew everything about Sonic and his friends since they were born from Sonic's (And Shadow's) use of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was seen as a world-renowned hero, but if it wasn't for the Chaos Emeralds, Earth would've been destroyed by now. The world exists in a balance and they were there to put things right.

------------------------------------

In Tails' Worshop, well outside of the Mystic Ruins jungle, Miles "Tails" Prower was taking a well-earned rest. He loved inventing and he loved improving his prize plane, the Tornado 2, whenever he could. He sat on his sofa, put on some TV, and took a sip of the drink he just made. It was the news and they were reporting on something strange.

What you are seeing is a sattelite feed of the Earth. As you can see it has been covered in coloured mists. Seven colours appear visible from this mass of cloud covering the Earth, Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Magenta, Cyan and Grey. Some people are already theorising that the Chaos Emeralds are causing this strange event.

The news reporter suddenly paused and mumbled something into a small microphone on her jacket. She then continued the report.

I have just received an update from our sources. It seems that some have claimed to see different mythical beasts under each coloured cloud. Under the red clouds some have reported seeing a massive red coloured dragon. Under the Magenta or purple cloud some have reported seeing a fish like green monster. Similar cases are being reported for the other colour clouds as well…

It was at this point Tails switched off the TV. He preferred to be called Tails rather than Miles, as that was his adopted nickname. He obvious got it from having two tails rather than just one. That Second tail allowed him to fly through the air like a helicopter, which has come in handy in the fight against Eggman. Recently he found that he had a grandfather who also had two tails. His grandfather who he had been named after disappeared shortly after the big fight with Apocolypse. Tails meant to find his grandpa Miles but now was not the time. He had to find Sonic, tell him of these strange demons that have appeared.

Something told him that it was partly their fault, and that only their dynamic partnership can get through the inevitable disaster. Sonic the Hedgehog was usually found running through the mountains, showing off his incredible speed skills. That was of course whenever he wasn't busy fighting Eggman. Tails headed off towards the Mountains in the Tornado 2, slightly worried about what was going on.


	3. Chapter 2

****

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

--------------------------------

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

2

Knuckles the Echidna sits in front of the Master Emerald. He knows very little as to why he alone was made to guard the Master Emerald. He knew he was the last of a noble warrior race, the Echidna, who had all been killed by the old Guardian Chaos. Chaos was a being made up of water who became near invincible with the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman had smashed the Master Emerald not too long ago to release Chaos into the modern world. Its heart was still filled with rage with what happened in the time of the Echidnas. I won't repeat that story here. In the end only the positive feelings Sonic, himself and the rest of Sonic's friends had shown Chaos the error of his ways. It was however a little too late as Chaos had destroyed Station Square.

In the end Chaos and Tikal returned to the restored Master Emerald. With their spiritual energy the Master Emerald had been fully restored and Angel Island rose into the skies once more. Angel Island was Knuckles' home. Once considered a myth is was found by Eggman when the Death Egg crashed into the floating island.

There are still mysteries surrounding Angel Island. Sometimes Knuckles thinks hard about these as he guards the emerald. He knows why the Master Emerald needs to be guarded. Besides holding Angel Island up in the sky, it also acts as a fail safe for the Chaos Emeralds. It has the ability to stop the Chaos Energy inside the Chaos Emeralds for a short while. Through this he stopped ARK from crashing into Earth, for a short time. Once again though Sonic stepped up and made sure the ARK never crashed into Earth by stopping the one thing pulling the space station towards the blue planet.

Other mysteries he sometimes thinks about is how he got his god like strength, and how he managed to survive all these years as the sole survivor of the Echidna Race. Centuries have passed since the day Chaos attacked. Was he immortal? Has all those years actually passed so quickly? He had recently found out that he was only 17 through research and studying his own life (doing nothing but guarding the Master Emerald gives you a lot of time to think). He was left confused by this and the other mysteries that consume his thoughts.

Knuckles is usually shy by nature. He has never loved anyone; he has never cared for anyone. Only really Sonic and Sonic's friends have been important parts of his life beside the Master Emerald. He would never leave his post for them though, unless they really needed help. But then more times than not when they needed help, usually the Master Emerald was also involved.

While physically strong with an ability to sense the Master Emerald, he finds that the notorious Dr. Eggman tricks him from time to time. Eggman had tricked Knuckles into helping him collect the Emeralds to power his Death Egg. He told him that Sonic was a demon set on destroying the Earth with the Emeralds. He told him that Sonic had the ability to turn himself into an invincible golden flamed version of himself.

The last part made him believe Sonic was a threat. In the Hidden Shrine under the Volcano he had spotted an ancient murial depicting a later event. At the time he thought it showed a massive machine protecting the Master Emerald from a flaming demon. But what it actually showed was the Golden flamed individual chasing after the machine, after it had stolen the Master Emerald. That happened when Super Sonic chased Dr. Eggman through Doomsday and recovered the Master Emerald from the evil doctors theiving grasp.

They were exciting times. In a way he enjoyed everything that happened as it gave him his first adventure ever. Certainly a chance from the usual guarding that has consumed the majority of his life. After Knuckles took a moment to reflect on what had happened recently in his life he looked up to the sky.

Instead of the starry night that always made him feel calm, the night sky was now filled with an angry red storm cloud. Knuckles sprang to his feet, preparing for the worst. This was unusual, and unusual usually means trouble.

"Eggman? Is he starting yet another plan already? That was quick", said Knuckles.

Suddenly a giant red dragon appeared from the clouds above. It flew towards Knuckles at an amazing speed before firing flames from its mouth. Knuckles dodged the flames but it proved to be only a diversion. The Dragon wasn't interested in Knuckles; it was interested in the Master Emerald. It flew above the Master Emerald and Slammed it's huge tail into the Emerald. The Master Emerald shattered into shards again. The spirits within the Emerald were released and the Island began to shake.

As you'd expect Knuckles was furious.

"What? Why? Why did you smash the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"Let me introduce myself Knuckles. I am the Red Dragon of Anger and Hate. As for your question you'll find out soon enough", said the Dragon.

"Ok Red! If you don't like my mouth asking the question, how about my fists", said Knuckles preparing an attack.

The Red Dragon simply smashed it's huge tail into Knuckles, sending the Echinda flying towards the Red Mountains. Knuckles fell to the floor unconscious; soon being woken up by Angel Island's decent into the ocean. The Red Dragon disappeared back into the clouds.

Knuckles hated the fact that the dragon had sucker-punched hm and gotten away. However as much as he wanted revenge on the Dragon he had more important matters. He had to restore and return the Master Emerald to the shrine and raise the Island once more.

"Here we go again!" he said outloud as he began his quest for the Emerald shards.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Tails had arrived at his destination. He saw sonic standing on one of the mountain's peak. Sonic the Hedgehog has always been there to save the day so far. He brought down Eggman's Badnik factory Scrap brain. He stopped the Death Egg 3 times. He saved mankind from extinction at the hands of Chaos. He stopped ARK crashing into Earth. He stopped both Emerl and G-Mel destroying the word. He fought Eggman on the Earth, the moon, deep space and even the land of dreams. He stopped Metal Sonic on two occasions and just recently he had the others had stopped Apocolypse.

He knew though that a lot of these things couldn't have been done with the Chaos Emeralds. When all seven are collected Sonic can use them to create a miracle. A miracle called Super Sonic. Super Sonic turned Sonic's cool blue self into a raging golden flame of pure positive feelings. He is invincible in this form, He can fly in it and he can survive in space with it.

When he's not super though he's cool and laid back. He loves running and showing off. Like Shadow he can run at the speed of sound and manipulate Chaos Energy a bit. When he's super he's angry but now he's expressing feelings he doesn't normally express, concern.

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Tails from his plane. The Tornado 2 then started circling the blue Hedgehog.

"What took you so long Tails? Can't you see something big is about to happen?" said Sonic.

"You mean those clouds. Yeah it's the reason why I'm here. It's grey over my end so it didn't look weird", said Tails, "But wait this isn't like you"

"I don't know how or why but I sense an evil presence doing all this. I feel a tingling down my spine. Worst of all I can't stop feeling like this is all my fault somehow", said Sonic.

"Don't be rediculous. It's obviously Eggman up to his old tricks again. Or Maybe Metal Sonic, he did run off kinda quickly", said Tails.

"No this is something different. Hey you know it's much worse than just some strange clouds in the sky right?" asked Sonic.

"You mean the monsters? I'm surprised you would know. It's not like there's TV anywhere near…", said Tails.

"Monsters? What are you talking about? I'm talking about THAT!" said Sonic pointing at Angel Island

Angel Island was lying in the Ocean. Not for the first time, but it was always a bad omen. It meant something was wrong with the Master Emerald. The feeling he had seemed to scream out the Emeralds to him. As if they were the cause of all this. This is why he was concerned. The Emeralds were mysterious, but above all powerful. Without them there can be no Super Sonic. Without the Master Emerald there can be no control.

"Angel Island is down. Which means no Master Emerald. Which means no fail-safe is someone abuses the power of the Chaos Emeralds", said Sonic, "But above all I starting to think the Emeralds themselves are the cause of all this".

"What no way! The Emeralds? Nah there's nothing to worry about. They are just inanimate objects", said Tails.

"Are they? Even we don't know everything about them, yet we've come across them a lot", said Sonic.

Tails was suddenly overcome with fear. He was shaking a little. It was obvious that Tails was starting to feel as concerned as Sonic was. Strange clouds that followed the colours of the Chaos Emeralds, strange monsters that have suddenly appeared, Angel Island falling into the ocean and Sonic's strange gut feeling all pointed to something big about to happen. Something big by something evil. After he took it all in he started to get his common sense back a little.

"Well Sonic it's no good standing here. Let's go to Angel Island and investigate", said Tails. Sonic began smiling again.

"You're right. Who knows perhaps this is the start of another great Sonic Adventure", said Sonic. Sonic jumped into the Tornado 2.

"HERE WE GO!" shouted Tails.

"Hey! That's my line", said Sonic. Tails smiled back and started the Tornado 2's engine.

Next Stop Angel Island.

---------------------------------------------------

Back in Rouge's Mansion, Rouge picked up Joz the bat's blade again. Joz's sword was called The Annemuir. They did not know why as it was Joz who found it on his first treasure hunt. It trapped the soul of the last user of the sword whenever they died. This allowed the next user to use their techniques. Whoever holds the blade becomes one with the spirit of the one whom wielded it last.

Through this they could talk to Joz and hopefully find out what was going on. Rouge and Shadow grasped the hilt of the blade and soon found themselves in front of Joz's spirit. Joz was a white bat who wore a long black tenchcoat. His wings would burst through the back so he was still able to use them. He wore a belt, sunglasses and big black boots. He was however much older than what Shadow remembered him as.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you two again", said Joz.

"Joz? You're old!" said Shadow.

"Well that's what happens when 45 years go by", said Joz.

"You can discuss this later. Grandpa something strange happened to the Chaos Emerald", said Rouge.

"Yeah I was admiring what you did to MY room…" said Shadow.

"Oh, sorry about that", said Joz, "But in my defence you were frozen for an indefinate amount of time"

"I was in my room when suddenly the Green Chaos Emerald cracked and released a Green mist", said Shadow.

"Any idea what it could be?" asked Rouge, "For some reason Shadow thinks he should know what this is about".

"Well it could be something we experienced about 50 years ago. I hope not", said Joz looking worried.

"What?" asked Rouge

"Shadow remember soon after the Deadly Gems tournament. Where Sapphire challenged me for my title?" asked Joz.

"Vaguely. I seem to recall me being mad at you for some reason", said Shadow.

"That's not important. Soon afterwards we fought G-005 Jupiter, which ended with me going into one of my gemcrazes. This led to you being trapped inside the emeralds", said Joz.

"This sounds familiar. Wait! You don't mean that they could've escaped?" asked Shadow.

"What could've escaped?" asked Rouge.

"The Seven Chaos Demons", replied Shadow.

"The what?" asked Rouge, confused by this revelation.

__

The Seven Chaos Demons. The Chaos Emeralds exist in a balance. When someone uses their power for good a negative side is born. These are the Chaos Demons, one for each Emerald. Last time they were born from Shadow's Chaos manipulation skills, Chaos Spear, Chaos Control, etc. Since they were used to destroy evil and protect people these demons grew stronger. They challenged Shadow to a fight without his Chaos manipulation skills. I was sent inside to help him and together we beat all seven demons.

"However, I have no idea how they managed to get out of the Emeralds," said Joz

"Perhaps they were building up their negative energy and waiting for a moment to burst out", said Shadow.

"But that would take a lot of positive usage of Chaos energy", replied Joz.

"Like repeated use of Super forms. Oh! This isn't good", said Rouge.

"What?" asked Shadow

"While we've counted on your super forms a couple of times, Sonic has used his super form a LOT to save the world", said Rouge.

"Go on," said Shadow.

"Well there was the time he fought Eggman on the moon. He fought Eggman in space twice. He used a super form to re-enter the atmosphere after the death egg blew up for the first time. He used a super form against Chaos. You and Sonic went super against the Biolizard. Then there's the Metal Overlord and finally Apocolypse", said Rouge.

"That's a lot of Positive usage", said Joz.

"So Sonic and myself are to blame for all this. Well let's go see him", said Shadow.

"Sonic is hard to track down. We should probably seek out Tails first", said Rouge.

"Agreed. There's no time for games. I'll tell Omega you get ready", said Shadow to Rouge.

"Right", said Rouge.

Shadow let go of the blade and told Omega what was going on. Meanwhile Rouge was kitting herself out with Joz's gear (The Annemuir blade and his wing upgrades).

"We're going to need your help Grandpa. But wait, what if these things aren't the demons you were talking about", said Rouge.

****

It doesn't matter what this is, we know it involves the emeralds. Whatever it is we have to investigate it anyway. If it is the demons, which it probably is, then we definitely need to step in a stop them.

The Rogues regrouped and left the Mansion, heading towards the Mystic Ruins and Tails' Workshop.


	4. Chapter 3

Starts with a little reminder on the story of Sonic Adventure. I didn't plan to explain it later when I wrote Chapter 2.

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

--------------------------------

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

3

Not too long ago the city of Station Square was met with a disaster of biblical proportions. Eggman had released the old guardian of the Master Emerald and it was angry. It was a creature made up of a water-like liquid that got stronger everytime it consumed a Chaos Emerald. It was known simply as Chaos. In it's prime it would be happy protecting the vulnerable Chao, special creatures that inhabit the world.

One day one of the Ancient Echidna tribes tried to use the Emerald's power. The Chao led by another Echinda named Tikal tried to stop them. The Tribe hurt them as they stormed through the chao blockade to get to the Emeralds. Chaos is a being made out of Chaos Energy, it's mood dictates his actions. This Anger and the seven Chaos Emeralds led to the destruction of the Echidna race and Chaos was looked inside the Master Emerald.

Eggman released Chaos who was still angry. When the ancient guardian got hold of all seven Chaos Emeralds he became a being of imense power again and began smashing Station Square. Luckily Sonic comfronted Chaos and through Positive Chaos Energy restored Chaos to the way he was.

Station Square lay in ruins after that until recently when it was restored to the way it was. Station Square was and still is a big city on a beautiful coastline. It's here we meet Amy Rose whom, like always, was wondering down the streets of the city after a long shopping spree.

Amy Rose is a pink female Hedgehog that is usually seen wearing a red dress. She has a huge crush on Sonic and tries to impress him whenever she can. She hasn't given up on her latest ambition, to marry Sonic. After Metal Sonic took her hostage on Little Planet she always carries her Piko Piko Hammer for protection. With this hammer and her own unwavering determination she herself has become quite the hero.

She is unaware of the Demons that plague her world, as the skies above her head are grey. As she wanders down the streets a dense fog begins to appear. Suddenly a familiar shape appears before her.

"Sonic is that you?" asked Amy

-------------------------------

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Sonic and Tails had discovered their red echidna friend frantically searching for Master Emerald Shards.

"Hey Knuckles! What's up?" asked Sonic.

"Why is Angel Island in the ocean?" asked Tails.

"Sonic? Tails? What are you guys doing here?" asked Knuckles.

"Hey we asked first. Oh well! We came here because Angel Island lies in the ocean", said Sonic.

"Yeah I kinda figured that would be the case", said Knuckles, "Angel Island is in the ocean because a giant Red Dragon smashed the Master Emerald into pieces"

"A Red Dragon huh? And the sky above our head right now is Red. Coincidence?" replied Tails.

"I've recaptured quite a few shards already but I don't seem to be sensing anymore on the Island", said Knuckles.

"Hey guys look at this", shouted Sonic who had spotted something amonst the nearby bushes.

Sonic pulled out what looked like the glass shell of a Chaos Emerald. It's shape and size would be identical if it wasn't for a large crack on one of its sides. A shiver ran down Tails' spine as he noticed the shell had a slght red tint around the edges.

"Oh man this isn't good. This is a clear sign that the Emeralds themselves are the cause of this", said Tails, "Just like you said they were Sonic. Worst of all they have a red tint".

"I noticed that too. A red tint, a red Dragon, a red sky and one cracked emerald shaped glass shell", said Sonic.

"Are you suggesting that something from inside the Emeralds has escaped. That the Red Dragon that smashed the Master Emerald someone came from this Glass shell", said Knuckles.

"It certainly looks that way Knuckles. Perhaps we should regroup at my workshop and plan our next course of action", said Tails.

"Hey what about the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"It can wait. Besides I have a feeling it's all connected somehow anyway", said Sonic. Knuckles reluctantly agreed and the three headed back to Tails' workshop.

--------------------------------------

It was rather fortunate then that outside of Tails' workshop, a reunion of old friends was taking place. Big the Cat had arrived at Tails' workshop to find the Rogues waiting for someone, probably Tails.

"Hi there Shadow. You three here to see Tails?" asked Big.

"Not really, we want to speak to Sonic. I suppose it's the same for you", replied Shadow.

"Yes. I found this in the nearby Jungle", said Big bringing out his Emerald Shell.

"Rouge, Omega you better come take a look at this", shouted Shadow. The other rogues rejoined Shadow.

"Oh my. Another Emerald Shell", said Rouge, "By any chance did you come across a demon?"

"Yes. In the lake amonst the strange purple pollution a monster calling himself the half life, no that's not it…", said Big

"The Half-fish of Famine and Disease?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah that's it", said Big.

"Well then that comfirms it. The Seven Chaos Demons have escaped. Under each coloured sky lies one of the seven demons", said Rouge.

"We're under Grey so no doubt the demon of Lust and Insanity is nearby", said Shadow.

"Maybe, but with all the people in that city over there no doubt the demon is hiding there", said Omega.

Omega pointed out to Station Square that was under the grey skies aswell. It wasn't far and the nearby train system would take them there in no time.

"So what do we do. Fight Magenta or go after Grey?" asked Shadow.

"You don't go anywhere without us", said a familiar voice.

Above them the Sonic Heroes was flying in the Tornado. Tails quickly landed the plane and the Heroes joined up with Big and the Rogues.

"So you know what's going on? Why these Demons have appeared and why the Chaos Emerald's look like this", said Sonic pulling out the red Emerald Shell.

"That's the red shell. You must've met the Red Dragon of Anger and Hate", said Rouge.

"You know that monster? It destroyed the Master Emerald", said Knuckles.

"Listen inside each of the Chaos Emerald there is a fight between positive and negative energy. When lots of positive energy is used the negative energy takes the form of a demon", said Shadow.

"So that dragon did come from the emerald after all", said Tails, "Wait positive energy use, oh no!"

"What?" asked Sonic.

"How many times have you become Super Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Well there was the fall from the Death Egg, Doomsday although that was Hyper not Super, The fight with Eggman on the Moon, the fight with Eggman in space, Perfect Chaos, the final fight on Ark, fighting that Emerl clone, facing the Metal Overlord and Apocolypse", said Sonic.

"We can ignore the Emerl Clone and Perfect Chaos as that was a positive use against a negative use. Sonic do you realise that's seven instances where you have used vast amounts of Chaos energy to stop a disaster?" said Tails.

"Seven Miracles, Seven Demons. I see the connection now", said Sonic, "So this is my fault".

"Well you're not entirely to blame. I was up there with you on Ark, most of us helped with Apocolypse and Tails and Knuckles were by your side against the Metal Overlord", said Shadow.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," said Tails, "Well what do you suppose we do?"

"They were pretty easy enough to defeat in the emeralds. Surely it's a simple case of destroying them", said Rouge.

"No, something tells me we should collect the Shells first", said Sonic.

"I agree. When we thought them in the Emeralds we couldn't destroy them only defeat them. The shells may be the key to beating them once and for all", said Shadow.

"In any case we should go to Station Square. Grey's there, which means everybody living there is in danger", said Rouge, "Grey is their leader as well"

"Right then off to Station Square, erm you can't all fit in the Tornado", said Tails.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you", said Shadow.

And with that the two teams departed for Station Square. The Heroes in the Tornado 2 and the Rogues through the train tunnel. Big waited for a train to come deciding not to waste his energy.

--------------------------------------

Amy had to make sure it was really Sonic after what happened on Prison Island. Never again would she make the mistake of confusing Sonic with Shadow, **although** **Shadow wasn't all that bad looking either**. She was one hundred percent sure it was Sonic this time. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad to see you", said Amy.

"But then aren't you glad anytime you see me?" asked Sonic smiling.

"What? You aren't running away?" asked Amy a little confused. Normally Sonic would try and get away from her.

"No I don't feel like it. Why don't you show me around Station Square?" said Sonic.

"You really mean it", said Amy overcome with Joy, "YAY! Finally"

She slid her arm around Sonic's and started to lead him across Station Square. At the back of her mind though she thought something might be up. **Has he really changed? Had he really come to his senses and realised there's no use running from me?**

Meanwhile the Sonic Heroes arrived in Station Square.

"Right, Station Square is a big place. I suggest we split up and meet up again at the station in 15 minutes", said Tails.

"Agreed", said Sonic, "Ok here we go"

Tails flew flew around the western edge of the city. He saw no sign of the demon but did find an Emerald Shell. **Must be the Grey Emerald's shell**. Knuckles had an eventful search around the eastern edge of the city. He found a couple of Master Emerald shards during his search but also a strange crystal shaped man. He decided not to hide from it for now and report it back to the other Heroes.

Meanwhile Sonic, going through the center, spotted something rather strange. It was him, holding hands with Amy. It looked like the imposter was on a date with Amy. Sonic quickly decided that Amy might be in danger and dashed towards the imposter. Sonic knocked the imposter off his feet into the nearby wall.

"Amy?" asked Sonic, "What are you doing with this guy?"

"Sonic? But he's Sonic? I don't get it", said Amy confused.

"Hey what did you do that for creep? Don't believe him Amy, I'm the real Sonic", said the imposter getting back to his feet.

"No way. If anyone's the real deal it's me", said Sonic.

"You must be a clone of some kind. Come on Amy let's destroy this faker", said the Imposter.

Amy stood still while the two Sonics started fighting each other. She didn't want to risk hurting the real Sonic. She came to the realisation that the real Sonic wasn't the one who she was just holding hands with. Painfully she admitted that the Real Sonic wouldn't have behaved that way. However by then the two had fought so much she lost track of which Sonic was which. Suddenly the two Sonic's stopped fighting.

"Amy? Why aren't you fighting?" asked the imposter, "Don't you want to continue our date"

Amy then knew whom to attack. She grasped her hammer and smashed it into the imposter. The imposter disappeared into thin air.

"Goddamn it! And here I thought you finally came to your senses and were going to marry me", said Amy.

"Yeah right! Come on, me marry you?" asked Sonic. Amy fell to her knees and started crying.

"I'm such a fool", said Amy.

"No you're not. That illusion certainly did look like me. Just next time if something is too good to be true, it usually is", said Sonic patting her on the back.

"Wait! If that wasn't you, who was it?" asked Amy.

"Oh you don't know do you. Long story short demons that existed in the Chaos Emeralds, created to balance positive chaos energy use, have escaped from their emerald prison. We're not sure how to stop them but we think the Grey Demon is somewhere here in Station Square", said Sonic.

"So that was a demon?" asked Amy

"No, but I'm starting to think the actual demon had something to do with it", said Sonic, "Come on let's rejoin Sonic and Tails at the Railway Station".

Sonic and Amy ran towards the Railway Station, with Sonic a mile ahead in front, and rejoined their friends. The Rogues had arrived and were discussing Knuckles and Tails' finds.

"Hey guys, look who I found", said Sonic.

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get", said Tails.

"I should've said this earlier. Grey is the demon of Lust and Insanity. It will try and trick you with it's illusions", said Shadow.

"Been there, done that", said Sonic.

"That won't be it though so keep your guard up", said Shadow.

"Grey is a crystal shaped man", said Rouge.

"And while I was on my search I found it", said Knuckles, "It's on the East Side of Station Square".

"Cool! Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic.

"One more thing. Grey is the master of winds; it's hard to get close to Grey itself. We only beat it last time because it dropped its guard and I manged to sneak attack it", said Rouge, "Note not Rouge, Joz"

"Well enough Talk, let's go kill us a demon", said Shadow.

Everyone nodded and headed off towards the East Side and the Crystal core of Grey.


	5. Chapter 4

****

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

--------------------------------

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

4

It wasn't long before the six heroes had found Grey. Amy stayed at the station waiting for Big to arrive.

"Right here's the plan. You guys will distract Grey while I wait for the right moment to strike the demon down", said Rouge.

"You think that will work?" asked Shadow.

"Worked the last time didn't it?" replied Rouge.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Won't he be expecting a sneak attack?" asked Shadow.

"Maybe from Joz, but from Rouge? Who knows? Besides do you have a better plan?" asked Rouge.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic, "Let's do this"

They all nodded and ran out to meet Grey head on.

"Well well. I was wondering when you lot would show up. I'm quite surprised to see Shadow though. How on Earth did he live for 50 years and not age one day?" asked Grey.

"Besides the fact I was frozen for 45 of those years, I don't age. I was created by Gerald, not born naturally therefore I do not follow the laws of nature", said Shadow, "Now I have a question, how did you demons escape the Chaos Emeralds?"

__

Everything exists in a balance, especially the Chaos Emeralds. You know that it was your positive Chaos Energy Manipulation that gave birth to us. We were created to balance it all out. Now that Sonic has used Positive Chaos Energy to save the world from man-made disasters a total of seven times each of us stored up enough energy to crack open the emeralds and escape. I was set free by one of the greatest super uses of all time, the time you six of you fought Apocolypse. That was a lot of power, and a lot of negative energy was neaded to balance it out. We waited patiently for 7 notable super uses so we could all be free.

"Just as we thought. But you know we can't let you live", said Shadow.

"Ok guys, Here we go", said Sonic.

"You dare challenge me at my full strength. I'll blow you away", said Grey.

Sonic and Shadow dashed towards the demon but were blown away by a gale force wind that seemed to be coming directly from Grey. They found themselves crashing into a building. Knuckles tried a more direct approach. Running from behind the demon he tried to punch it in back. Omega managed to chip a small piece of crystal from Grey's arm but he too ended up getting blow away by the winds.

Sonic and Shadow got back up and again started dashing towards Grey.

"Hey Demon, you're not the only one's who can play with wind", said Sonic, "Now Shadow".

The two hedgehogs ran round the demon creating two tornados of their own. Rouge took this moment to make the strike. She jetted through the wind, guarding herself with the armour wing. She got through but it was no use. Grey picked her up by the throat.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me", said Grey throwing her back into the Tornado's created by the two Hedgehogs. Then Grey made one big gust of wind blowing everyone away.

"Dammit, it didn't work", said Sonic.

"Did you honestly think it would work a second time Shadow? How Pathetic", said Grey, "A direct assualt will never work on me, especially when I unleash my most powerful move", said Grey.

Grey created a Tornado around himself that was so strong it acted like a shield. All their attacks did nothing but reflect off the wind. The Tornado shield was inpenetrable.

"What do we do now guys?" asked Tails.

"We run, hide and think of a way around this", said Sonic.

"Agreed", said Shadow.

Everyone ran away from Grey, except from Rouge who had flown above Grey's head. She had discovered a secret with her grandfather's spirit. The Tornado shield wasn't effective against attacks from above.

"This is the end for you Grey. Face my ultimate technique, the Shadow Blade", shouted Rouge.

Rouge began spinning in a ball, just like Sonic and Shadow's spin attack, with the sword sticking out. Grey watched on, strangely smiling, as Rouge sliced the demon in two with the Shadow Blade. The Tornado died out and Rouge landed on her feet. The two halves of Grey burst into Grey mist.

"That it?" asked Rouge.

"Nice try. But like in the Emeralds we cannot die under our skies", said a familiar voice.

"Grey's still alive?" asked Sonic, "Oh man! What's it going to take to destroy this demon"

"You can't stop us Sonic. Unlike last time we're not testing our strength, we're taking over this world", said Grey.

Suddenly Tails felt a strange sensation coming from the Emerald Shell he was holding. He brought it out and Grey shrieked in horror.

"No! But how did you find out?" screamed Grey in a panic.

"Find out about what?" asked Sonic.

"The Emerald Shell! It must have the ability to seal the demon back inside the glass shell", said Knuckles, "Quickly Tails, before Grey can reform".

"What? I don't know what to do with this emerald", said Tails.

"Do something quick, anything", said Sonic. Tails then remembered the chant.

"The Servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Ok emerald, seal your demon away again", said Tails grasping the Emerald tightly.

The Grey mist that covered the area suddenly found itself being sucked into the Emerald Shell. Grey screamed as it was sucked into the Emerald. The crack in the Emerald sealed itself up and the Emerald started to look the way it should.

"Alright. One down, six to go", said Sonic.

"Now we know what we're doing it shouldn't take us long to restore all the Emeralds to their original form", said Rouge.

"And best of all, I can now manipulate Chaos again. Shall I warp us to Angel Island to face Red? Or perhaps to Mystic ruins to fight Magenta?" asked Shadow.

"You three Rogues go after Magenta. We'll take on Red", said Sonic.

"You sure we should split up?" asked Rouge, "After all I'm the only one with a blade"

"Don't worry about our weaponary. The Tornado 2 has enough firepower to take out a giant laser cannon. Besides we'll have a better chance with an aerial enemy than you three", Said Tails.

"Agreed. Come on guys let's pick up that big fat cat he's the only one who knows where Magenta is", said Shadow.

"Let's meet up at my workshop once we've defeated our demons", said Tails.

"Ok! Here we go", said Sonic jumping into the Tornado 2, "What are you waiting for you guys, let's do this now".

The two teams split up, heading towards each of their assigned demons.

------------------------------

The last time the Master Emerald smashed these two side characters avoided the fight on ARK. Two spirits that give the Master Emerald enough power to hold up Angel Island. One is dead, one cannot die. The Master Emerald smashed recently but these two have stepped aside, let Sonic and co. deal with this problem in their own time.

They daren't show their face at Station Square as one happens to be Chaos. You remember what he did don't you? Chaos used to be the Guardian of the Emeralds before its anger took over and it annilated the entire echidna race (except for one of course). It is a being made up of water held together with Chaos Energy. It can use each emerald to power itself up.

At its side it the spirit of its dead friend, Tikal. She sacrificed herself to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald. It was something that just had to be done. She exists mainly as a red ball of light but can make a ghostly image of herself appear if necessary. She is Chaos' Conscious; She is its friend.

They swim in the depths of the Ocean to avoid being seen by the public. They know when Knuckles repairs the Master Emerald they will return to it as well. Their connection with the emerald will let them know when the time comes. For now though they are happy swimming.

"Chaos I think I can see land ahead", said Tikal.

They rose to the surface, slowly popping their head above the water. Tikal was right; ahead of them was Prison Island.

"You're right, that's what the humans call Prison Island now. But something's wrong, look up into the sky", said Tikal, "Huh? You don't see it? The sky it's blue. Yes, I know how stupid that sounds chaos, I meant that's it's too dark a blue to be day, too light a blue to be night."

They swam to the shores of Prison Island. It lay in ruins after a certain Black Hedgehog scattered time bombs across the Island. Shadow placed the bombs to allow himself, Eggman and Rouge to escape the island easily, when Rouge stole the Chaos Emeralds from their Security hall storage area. But I'm sure you know enough of that story already.

On the shore they saw something shine on the sand. Chaos picked it up.

"You're telling me this is the Blue Chaos Emerald? How can that be? …. Oh the crack? You're saying a demon that normally lives inside the emerald has escaped through that crack… So, let Sonic and his friends sort it out… Chaos, we cannot get involved in this, our time is over. We're supposed to be dead, resting in peace inside the Master Emerald", said Tikal. After a long pause she continued, "If that's the case perhaps we better do something. If they are really that powerful and evil they cannot be allowed to exist. But wait Chaos where did these things come from… Oh I see, created to balance out the miracles Sonic has produced…. Well we better get started then hadn't we…Do you even know what this Blue looks like?"

Suddenly their conversation was stopped when Blue showed itself. A Mermaid whose human side had withered away to just it's skeleton, appeared on the surface of the water.

"So you are still alive Chaos. We all know you are an immortal being but since you disappeared after the Echidna incident and then again after Sonic stopped you, we've been wondering what happened to you", said Blue.

"So that's Blue huh? … Oh you want me to tell him where we've been. Ok! When I imprisoned Chaos in the Master Emerald my own spirit along with his became a part of the emerald. It's a very important part; it gives the emerald enough power to hold up Angel Island…What Chaos? Oh apparantly it was your friend Red who smashed the Master Emerald, setting us free again. We're just waiting until Knuckles restores the Master Emerald again so we can return to it and rest in peace", said Tikal.

"I see. But in future you should address me as The Dead Mermaid of Death and Corruption", said Blue.

"Whatever. If what Chaos has told me is true then you have to be stopped", said Tikal.

"You fools. None of us can be stopped. Our power is linked to the Chaos Emeralds, each of which has unlimited power", said Blue.

Chaos stretched his right arm extending a punch at Blue. He threw the Emerald Shell into his body with his left. Blue dove under the water and Chaos followed him. Blue stopped pulling out a Trident. Chaos extended both arms to punch Blue but the demon countered smashing both arms with the trident. Chaos swam beneath Blue and created a vortex straight up. Blue flew above the surface into the air; Chaos jumped out and grabbed the demons tail. In the air Chaos swung the demon around his head before throwing towards the ground of Prison Island. Chaos followed and began smashing the skeleton into the ground repeatingly by it's tail. Blue lay in pieces on the floor.

"Well done Chaos", said Tikal.

"Did you really think that was it? That you could defeat me so easily", said Blue. Blue's bones were repairing themselves.

"Now what Chaos?" said Tikal. Chaos brought out the Emerald Shell.

"NO! How did you know?" asked Blue whose smug look was replaced by one of fear.

"He was the Guardian of the Emeralds Remember. He knows more about them that anyone on the planet", said Tikal, "Finish it off Chaos"

The Emerald Shell began glowing with a white light. The sky and Blue itself were sucked inside the Emerald and the crack sealed itself back up. The Emerald shone with a Blue light like it normal and Chaos absorbed it. Chaos went from his zero form to his one form; one of his arms was powered up.

"Now what? Oh of course, off to Tails' workshop then", said Tikal.

---------------------

Amy was angry. There she was talking to her friend Big, when all of a sudden Shadow appears and warps Big away with them for some reason. Then she saw the Sonic Heroes fly off somewhere in the Tornado 2. They had made up a plan to stop these demons and left her behind.

****

I wanted to help out too. Hey wait maybe I still can. It's all over the news, monsters appearing over different multicoloured skies. Did they say that this had something to do with the Emeralds? If that is the case, if there are seven Emeralds they might need help tracking them all down.

She was suddenly overcome with Joy. She went home and turned on the news. She had worked out the other demon's locations.

Red was where Angel Island was,

Magenta was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins jungle,

Blue was in the ocean next to Capitol City and Prison Island,

Cyan was in the polar icecaps of the Southern Hemisphere, commonly referred to as Polar Panic.

Green was hiding in the Frog Jungles

Yellow was hiding in the deserts near Capitol City.

She left Station Square and headed for Tails' Workshop.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates. If you've been reading my Blog (see Bio for link) you'll know that the Christmas holidays and "Legend of Zelda: The minish cap" are to blame. That and that I always find the middle the hardest bit to write.

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

--------------------------------

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

5

The Sky above Angel Island was Blood Red. Somewhere in the dense red mist it was waiting for them.

"So where this demon then", shouted Sonic.

"It's somewhere around here. I can't see through this dense red mist though", said Tails.

"Come on out Dragon and face us. Or should your colour be Yellow?" asked Knuckles.

"How dare you mock me", said a loud voice booming from the sky, "I am not afraid to fight you".

Suddenly the Sonic Heroes found themselves falling to the ground. They had been slammed by Red's huge Tail. Tails managed to get the plane flying again just before they hit the floor. As they flew back up they could see him waiting there.

"Here I thought you were fighting me alone Knuckles. What's the matter? Need your buddies to bail you out like always", said Red.

"No, you want a fight I'll give you a fight", said Knuckles jumping out of the Tornado 2 preparing his strongest punch.

"Knuckles wait! It's a trap!" Shouted Sonic.

It was too late. Red smashed Knuckles towards the ground. Tails made a daring dive to the ground and Sonic caught Knuckles by the leg.

"Same old Knuckles. Easily tricked", said Sonic, "Listen hothead. Red is the demon of Anger and Hate"

"Don't you see Knuckles, by making you mad…" started Tails

"…I dropped my guard. You are right, I should stop being so gullable", finished Knuckles.

"This time we work as a team, you ready Tails", said Sonic.

"Ready. Hold on tight guys this is going to be a bumpy right", said Tails.

Tails flew towards Red firing loads of bullets at Red. Red tried to slam them again but Tails dodged it with some excellent flying skills. Tails then circled back round and charged the Tornado 2's ultimate weapon the Power Laser. As Red turned around Tails fired the laser and the demon smashed into the ground. It looked like it was knocked out but they weren't taking any chance. Red got back up only to have Knuckles stare him in the face.

"Night Night, demon", said Knuckles before he punched Red with one powerful punch. Sonic grabbed the Emerald Shell and the Red mist, along with Red, was sucked into the Emerald just like with Grey.

"Nobody messes with the Sonic Heroes", said Tails.

"Damn right", said Sonic.

"Do you have to make it sound so cheesy all the time?" asked Knuckles

The laughed for a while before returning to Tails' Workshop.

------------------------------

Big looked across the Mystic Ruins Jungle. It looked much worse than the last time he was there but he didn't feel scared. Big had the Rogues with him, two of whom had beaten the demon before.

"I don't think anyone doubts that this is Magenta's lair", said Shadow

"Scanning Jungle. High levels of poisonous substances. Possibility of Success is dependant on how quickly you destroy the demon", said Omega.

"That's the way he likes to fight. Wear you down with the poison and attack you when you're weak", said Rouge, "and if I do remember correctly if it wasn't for my Grandpa you would've died then Shadow"

"Yeah Yeah! Stop Gloating. We going to finish this thing or what?" asked Shadow.

The four headed down towards the Centre Lake of the Jungle and the Demon took no time in making his presence known.

"So my big scaredy cat, you going to fight me this time. Hey wait! Who are your companions? No way, it can't be?" said Magenta

"Yes Magenta it's me Shadow, the same one you fought 50 years ago", said Shadow.

"And that Blade!!" Screamed Magenta shaking in fear.

"Oh that's right, it was this that finished you off the last time", said Rouge, "My Grandfather's blade, The Annemuir"

"Enough talk. Get back in your Emerald or else", said Shadow.

"I will never return to the Emerald. You're going to have to stop me, that is if you can catch me", said Magenta who suddenly disappeared.

"Chaos Control?" asked Omega.

"No, he's just really fast", said Shadow.

"Scanning area. Over there", said Omega pointing to where Magenta suddenly appeared. Rouge jetted towards the demon only to have it disappear again.

"No over there", said Omega. Shadow threw a chaos spear at the demon but it missed.

After several attempts to hit Magenta, Rouge and Shadow were panting with exhaustion. Then suddenly Magenta appeared and smashed Omega with his tail. Omega flew out of the Arena.

"It's no use. He's just too fast", said Shadow.

"If only we could get him to stand still", said Rouge.

Then suddenly as Magenta was laughing at Rouge and Shadow, a fishing line tied up Magenta long enough for Rouge to strike him down. Rouge jetted towards Magenta and sliced the demon in two. Shadow pulled out the Magenta Emerald shell and, just like the other times, the demon and his mess was being pulled into the Emerald. The Jungle returned to it's natural green self as the Magenta Emerald was restored.

"Another bites the dust", said Rouge.

"But it was harder than I thought it would be. We couldn't have done it if it wasn't for the quick thinking of Big", said Shadow.

"Quick thinking and Big in the same sentence. Well I suppose there's a first time for everything", said Rouge.

"Hey! Well is it back to Tails' Workshop then", said Big.

"Right. Everyone grab hold", said Shadow.

With a Flash of Green light they all disappeared, warping to Tails' Workshop.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Amy arrived at Tails' Worshop to find that Chaos was there.

"Chaos? But how? Why?" asked Amy confused.

"Oh you don't know. Chaos and I live inside the Master Emerald, whenever it's shattered we're released. Whenever Knuckles' fixes it we return, giving it that what it needs to raise the island. We're here to see Sonic and Tails but they don't seem to be here", said Tikal.

"They must be fighting more of Demons", said Amy

"Demons? So you know about them huh?" asked Tikal.

"I didn't hear everything but apparantly Shadow fought them 50 years ago inside each of the Emeralds", said Amy

"That's good to hear, at least they're prepared for them. Have they beaten any Demons yet?" asked Tikal.

"Yes. I know they've definitely beaten the Grey Demon", replied Amy

Suddenly two flashes of green light appeared, followed by the Sonic Heroes and the Rogues with Big.

"We beat Red!" shouted Tails holding up the Red Emerald and smiling.

"Magenta fell thanks to Big and my Grandpa's blade", said Rouge.

"Well then, if you include Grey and Blue that means we've beaten 4 all together", said Tikal.

"Huh? Chaos and Tikal? What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Wait! Did you just imply you've beaten Blue?" asked Shadow.

"Indeed, here!" said Tikal as Chaos handed over the Blue Emerald.

Chaos morphed back into his zero form.

"Excellent, thanks Chaos. But why are you helping us?" asked Sonic.

"These demons are very dangerous. While he doesn't doubt your abilities, he couldn't be sure if you were strong enough to beat them. Fortunately you are", said Tikal.

"He? Oh you mean Chaos. I suppose Tikal is speaking on your behalf?" said Sonic. Chaos nodded.

"It doesn't matter though. Right now we need to find Cyan, Green and Yellow", said Chaos.

"And find the missing Master Emerald pieces", said Knuckles.

Sonic looked over to Amy and saw she had a big grin on her face.

"What?" asked Sonic

"He He! I know were the other demons are!" said Amy jumping for joy.

"Really! Then what are you waiting for tell us", said Sonic.

"First you have to agree to marry me first", said Amy.

"Come on Amy, don't start this again", said Sonic.

"There's no time for games Amy. Tell us where those demons are or else", said Shadow.

"Calm down Shadow! But he's right Amy, we can't waste anymore time", said Sonic.

"Ok Ok. Yellow is somewhere between Capitol City and the nearby Desert. Cyan is in Polar Panic. Green is hiding somewhere in the Frog Jungles", said Amy.

"No doubt Yellow will be somewhere near electricity. Hey wait, isn't the power plant at that side of the city?" asked Rouge.

"Yes you're right. Who should fight who this time though", said Tails.

"We'll go after Green. Chaos' water based body will be vulnerable to Yellow's electric attacks, and Cyan's ice attacks", said Tikal.

"Yeah that makes sense. But be careful. Green will use your powers at the ones your envious of against you", said Rouge.

"We should go after Cyan. Slice the bird in two before it can freeze us", said Shadow

"Which leaves Yellow for us", said Sonic, "Any advice?"

"Yellow will try and drain your energy using it's horn. It won't kill you, rather it prefers to let you rest to full strength then drain you energy again", said Rouge.

"In other words, avoid the horn. Attack from distance if possible", said Shadow.

"So shooting it with the Tornado would be the best option", said Tails.

"WAIT! You're not leaving without me again!" Shouted Amy, "I'm coming with you Sonic".

"But Amy the Tornado 2 only seats 3 people at best", said Tails.

"Tell you what Amy. How about you stay here and guard the Emeralds we have already. Eggman's been very silent since the Apocolypse incident and he might try something", said Sonic.

"Ok then! Be careful Sonic!" said Amy. Sonic nodded and handed over the Red emerald.

The Rogues handed over the Magenta Emerald, keeping the grey one, and Chaos handed over the Blue Emerald.

"Ok, come back here when you've defeated your demon", said Sonic.

Rouge nodded as Shadow warped his team to Polar Panic.

Chaos nodded as he dived off into the water, heading towards the Frog Forests.

"Ok Tails, no time to lose", said Sonic.

The Tornado 2 flew off towards Capitol City, leaving Amy alone with only the chaos emeralds to keep her company.

"Good luck everyone!" she said softly before entering Tails' Workshop.

-------------------------------

"This is the perfect opportunity to get hold of those Emeralds!" said a familiar voice in a dark machine filled room.

Lurking in the Shadows of yet another metallic base was the evil villain of the Sonic Legacy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, commonly referred to as Eggman. Eggman is a Genius with an IQ of 300, destined to rule the world (well he likes to think so).

"The Chaos Emeralds are always useful and Amy isn't that Tough. Prepare for an assault of Tails' Workshop", said Eggman.

"As you wish master", said a Robotic voice from the Shadows, "Shall I prepare the Eggmobile or do you wish for us to do this ourself?"

"Although no doubt a brilliant design I cannot trust you do to this alone. I shall lead the assault," said Eggman

"Understood", said the Robot.

Eggman sat back in his chair and reviewed all that he had learned from his spy cameras.

****

Let's see here. Because Sonic used his super form a total of seven times, seven demons, one for each emerald, have been released. They were created to balance out the extreme usage of positive Chaos Energy from both Shadow and Sonic. They have beaten four demons already and look like beating the other 3. Chaos has returned as is helping both the Sonic Heroes and the Ultimate Rogues defeat these demons. By defeating a demon and activating their Chaos Emerald they suck in all the evil created by the demons, including the demons themselves.

These demons would definitely get in the way of establishing the Eggman Empire. I will let them defeat the demons before I make my move. With four emeralds to their three I would have the advantage. Then again with Apocolypse destroyed and no other big machine to combat them it would be tricky to defeat them at this stage. Perhaps I could use the demons myself. Yes, they could the Eggman Empire's muscle while I remain the brains.

I must be cautious. It didn't seem like the demons were giving their all. It felt as if they wanted to be beaten by Sonic and co. Perhaps they too are planning something.

In any case getting those Emeralds is my top priority.

Eggman got out of his chair and left the room to attack Amy at Tails' Workshop.


	7. Chapter 6

If you read the notes on the prologue you'll find that DBGT partly inspired this. I did think up of the demons inside the emerald's thing first though (not saying that they copied me, just that I didn't think of DBGT when I came up with the idea). I came up with the idea so that I could have Shadow meeting a phoney Maria (which he does in The 3 Shadows: Episode 5: Chaos Theory), and Shadow easily falling for it.

The Positive/Negative explanation though is entirely Dragonball GT. When it was time to create the demons themselves I definitely didn't want them to all be the same. Each became one of the Legendary creatures, Dragon, Pheonix, Half-fish, Unicorn, Mermaid. Green was going to be the leader at first due to Shadow's link with the Green Emerald. Later I decided I would have Shadow fighting an image of himself, added the other powers so I could use "Green with Envy". I also thought about using Chaos as a demon, but that didn't work.

The reason why they're all different is because I originally wanted the Exterminatus Now crew to fight them alongside the traditional Sonic characters. The EN crew fight demons (as well as other things) not Dragons. Virus convinced me otherwise though. (EN is a webcomic loosely based on Sonic and Warhammer. It can be found at exterminatusnow.

**All copyright info is in the first Chapter**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

6

The sky above Capitol City was filled with Electricity that seemed to be stored within Yellow clouds. It was obvious that as Red was the demon of Fire, and Grey was the demon of Winds, Yellow was the demon of Electricity. No surprise then that the demon was sucking Electricity directly from the Power Plants.

Navigating the dangerous clouds was the Tornado 2. Beneath them smoking craters created by huge lightning bolts show the Sonic Heroes their fate if one such bolt should strike them. There was so much noise created from the sky that they had to shout to hear each other.

"One thing still bothers me about these demons?" asked Knuckles suddenly.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"What are the demons up to? They just seem to be causing mindless havoc", said Knuckles.

"Well they were created to balance out the positive usage of the Chaos Emeralds. Perhaps they need no real reason to cause the havoc, perhaps it's just their nature", replied Sonic.

"I'm more worried about a possible effect Eggman might have on them. No doubt he's watching what's going on and planning something big", said Tails.

"Maybe, but for now we should concentrate on destroying these demons", said Sonic.

"Agreed", said Tails

Suddenly a small green glow attracted Knuckles' attention. On top of one of the rooftops was a Master Emerald Shard.

"Erm! You guys go on ahead. I'm sensing some Master Emerald Shards", said Knuckles, "Don't worry, I'll catch up".

Before Sonic or Tails could reply Knuckles jumped off the Tornado 2. Using his Glide he slowly dropped onto the rooftop and retrieved the Master Emerald Shard.

"Let's leave him be Tails. Like he said, he'll catch up with us", said Sonic.

"Right!" said Tails.

Knuckles disappeared into the city, hunting down the Emerald shards he was sensing.

As he did that, Sonic and Tails spotted the Golden Unicorn dashing towards the power plant.

"That must be Yellow. Should I start firing at it?" asked Tails.

"Not yet, first we have to find the Yellow Emerald shell", said Sonic.

Suddenly lightning hit the wing of the Tornado 2. It began falling to the ground.

"ARGH! We're going to crash", said Tails, "Best strap yourself in Sonic, this isn't going to be an easy landing"

Sonic jumped into the empty seat left by Knuckles and strapped himself in. He wasn't going to argue with Tails. The Tornado 2 crashed into the ground but thanks to Tails' piloting skills they only suffered from a couple of bruises.

"Yellow knows we're here. Dammit it we're not ready, we don't have the Yellow Emerald shell", said Sonic, "How's the Tornado?"

"Well I can still use the Cyclone walker and Kart modes, but until I fix the wing we can't fly", said Tails.

"Well then let's run for now. We have to find that Emerald Shell first", said Sonic.

"It seems like the centre for this area would be the Pumpkin Hill Mountains. The Emerald Shell's most likely to be there", said Tails, "TORNADO TRANSFORMATION!"

The Tornado 2 transformed into its Kart mode. Sonic ran besides the Kart as they headed towards the Pumpkin Hill Mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the Rogues were busy searching the vast snowfields of Polar Panic. They needed the Cyan Emerald Shell but finding it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"This is useless! How are we meant to find a transparant cyan object in the middle of a polar icecap?" asked Rouge

"Omega are your scanner picking up anything?" asked Shadow.

"Object not found, continuing to search area", said Omega.

"Hey how do your scanners pick up things?" asked Rouge

"My scanners work by analysing the material neaby", said Omega.

"So that's the problem. Here take the Emerald and try and sense specifically for similar signals", said Shadow handing over the Grey Emerald.

After a few seconds of adjusting his scanners, Omega picked up a signal similar to the one coming from the Grey Chaos Emerald.

"This way", said Omega before following the signal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chaos was lucky. Unlike the others, the emerald shell they needed had been with the Rogues the entire time. Shadow was a bit reluctant to hand it over for some reason. That didn't matter though, somewhere in this jungle was Green.

"So Chaos tell me more about this demon…. Oh I see now each demon not only follows a sin but an element also. Wait Green is a mist?… Oh I see the mist takes the form of the creature it's fighting and those who the creature is jealous of…I see using your Pride and Envy against you…So you'll be fighting a version of you made out of Earth? But who do you envy?…" said Tikal.

Suddenly a Green Clone of Chaos made out of Earth rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Strange I was expecting the Blue hedgehog. Oh well I guess I'll just have to fight you Chaos", said Green.

"Just make this easy for yourself, surrender now before Chaos smashes you to pieces. We have your Emerald Shell and we've already beaten Blue", said Tikal.

"You ignorant…You will address us by our full titles. I am the Green mist of Pride and Envy", said Green angrily.

"Nothing but hot air. Oh well if you won't give up we'll just have to destroy you", said Tikal.

The Green Chaos jumped back as more green figures appeared, this time of Sonic and Knuckles.

"Oh Chaos! That's who you envy. Sonic for beating you last time and Knuckles for taking over your role as Emerald Guardian", said Tikal.

"Enough Talk. Take this", said Green Chaos before the three figures began attacking Chaos.

Chaos transformed into a puddle of water and to the shock of Tikal ran off.

"What a wimp! He knew he was no match for us", said Green Chaos laughing.

"So what are you going to do spirit?" asked Green Sonic.

"Without Chaos as a physical entity you have no power", said Green Knuckles.

Green laughed until suddenly Chaos reappeared with loads of Black frogs. They were in the Frog Jungles were the Giant Frogs summoned rain. The Green frogs' rain made the Earth rich and made plants grow. The Black frogs' rain damaged the Earth. Chaos touched each of the frogs on their backs and summoned a torrential downpour. The Earth Figures started dissolving.

"Alright Chaos. See he's not a wimp, he's just smarter than you", said Tikal.

Green screamed as the figures burst into Green mist again. Then, like the last times, as Chaos held up the Emerald Shell the demon and it's mess was sucked back into the shell. The light blue sky replaced the green one and Chaos had once again transformed into Chaos 1 with the new Emerald.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic had spotted something in one of the "pumpkins" mouths. The two heroes headed towards the small shining light and, just as Sonic thought there was the Yellow Emerald Shell. Sonic slowly climbed down towards the Emerald Shell.

"Excellent, now let's go after that Demon", said Sonic.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Tails.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared and hit the ground next to Sonic. Sonic lost his grip and fell down into the dark abyss below.

"SONIC!" shouted Tails, "Dammit! If only the Tornado could fly"

Tails turned around in the Cyclone to find a Golden Unicorn standing in front of him.

"Yellow! You're going to pay for what you did to Sonic", said Tails crying.

"That's the Yellow Unicron of Greed and Gluttony to you", said Yellow.

"I don't care, take this!" screamed Tails before shooting every weapon the Cyclone had.

Yellow couldn't avoid the attack and soon burst into the Yellow mist.

"It's no use Tails. You need the Emerald Shell to beat me and that's at the bottom of the abyss", came a voice from the Yellow mist.

"You mean this?" said a familiar voice.

Tails looked around to see Sonic riding Knuckles' back. Sonic held the Emerald Shell up high and once again the Emerald consumed the demon and its mist.

"Sonic? You're not dead! But I saw you fall", said Tails.

"Guess who I bumped into?" said Sonic smiling and pointing to Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles rejoined Tails on the mountaintop. Sonic reached out and grabbed Tails' hand as Knuckles placed his hand on Sonic's shoulders. Sonic then used Chaos Control to warp the Sonic Heroes and the Tornado 2 back to Tails' Workshop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Polar Panic the Rogues had found the Cyan Emerald Shell. Quickly, Rouge picked up the shell only to find herself frozen solid soon after.

"Cyan is here!" shouted Shadow.

"That's the Ice Pheonix of Sloth and Pain to you", said Cyan

"Dammit! With Rouge frozen we can't quickly slice it in two. Omega throw me the Grey Emerald", shouted Shadow.

"Affir…" said Omega.

Omega managed to throw the Grey Emerald before Cyan used his freeze beam to freeze the powerful Robot Solid. Shadow ran to grab the emerald, which he did, just narrowly avoiding Cyan's Freeze beams. Grasping the Emerald tightly he fired a Chaos Spear right at Cyan. It was a direct hit, yet it only hurt Cyan a little. It did however manage to knock the demon out of the sky for a moment.

Shadow took that moment and careful melted the Ice around the Annemuir with some Chaos Magic. He grasped the blade as Cyan regained his flight. Cyan fired his freeze beam at Shadow and it looked like it had hit. When the dust settled though there was no frozen Shadow. Shadow had warped behind Cyan and sliced the demon in two with the Annemuir.

As Cyan burst into yet another mist, Shadow quickly melted the ice around the Emerald Shell.

"Good, but not good enough", said Cyan as the demon began reforming.

Fortunately though, just before Cyan could finish reforming Shadow freed the Emerald Shell, and the last of the demons was sealed inside the Chaos Emerald.

"Ha! Didn't even break a sweat", said Shadow before releasing Rouge and Omega from their frozen prisons.

"You two OK?" asked Shadow.

"Systems at 90 percent. No serious damage", said Omega.

"I'm fine, just make with the Chaos Control already. I'm Freezing!" said Rouge Shivering.

Shadow smiled as he warped the Rogues back to Tails' Workshop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three teams seemed to reach Tails' Workshop at the same time.

"No Problem, piece of cake", said Sonic.

"So I take it that's all the demons taken care of?" asked Knuckles, "I can get back to completing the Master Emerald"

"Ah that reminds me, here!" said Rouge handing over some Emerald Shards. Chaos too handed over some shards.

"Found them as we were taking care of our demons", said Rouge.

"Excellent, that's all of them", said Knuckles.

Knuckles repaired the Master Emerald, unaware that at the Workshop's doorstop Amy and Dr. Eggman were laying on the floor hurt. Sonic quickly ran to aid them.

"What happened here?" asked Sonic, "Oh no the Emeralds"

Sonic ran into Tails' Workshop and checked the safe. As he feared the Emeralds were gone.

"Do we still have the 3 Emeralds we gathered earlier?" asked Shadow. Sonic shook his head.

"But who took them?" asked Tails.

"It has to be Eggman!" said Knuckles.

"But then why is he lying there unconscious too?" asked Rouge.

"I have a bad feeling about this", said Sonic.

The Heroes, Rogues and Chaos brought Eggman and Amy inside the Workshop. It was obvious this wasn't over, and where was Big in all this?


	8. Chapter 7

How many times do I have to say Dragonball GT partly inspired this? The prologue notes said it and the big intro last chapter said it. Please no more reviews saying, "sounds like Dragonball GT", I know. Comment on the fic, do you think it's a good story? Is my grammar really crap (I know it is)? Do you hate the idea in general? How would you have done a part differently?

By the way I don't know what's going on with "ff DOT net" but the last chapter is messed up. Those lovely lines I made to separate sections became single dashes when I uploaded. I couldn't use the percent symbol and it deleted all my notes passed the link I gave to EN.

It's Exterminatusnow AT Keenspace DOT com

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

7

As soon as Sonic lay Amy down on a sofa, Big came crashing through the front door.

"Sonic! You're not going to believe this", said Big

"I don't know, together we've beaten seven legendary demons", said Sonic.

"I saw Eggman heading towards the workshop…" said Big

__

…Eggman came here after the Chaos Emeralds with a huge badnik army. Amy fought them off with a little help from myself. Eggman reached the safe while we were busy fighting. I didn't want to get too involved so when I felt Amy could handle it I began returning back to my home. Then I heard her scream so I came rushing back. I saw both Eggman and Amy lying on the floor unconscious with the three chaos emeralds floating above them. Then all of a sudden they flew out of the door and headed off in that direction.

Big pointed to the mountains. Beyond the mountains was Angel Island.

"So you're saying the Emeralds flew out of the workshop and headed towards Angel Island, after somehow taking out Amy and Eggman?" asked Sonic

"Exactly", said Big.

"Eme…rald…de…mons", said Amy weakly.

Knuckles hadn't been listening; he was about to leave.

"Well guys I'm off. That Island isn't going to raise itself", said Knuckles

"Wait! I have a bad feeling about this. We're coming with you", said Sonic

"Big could you stay here and watch over these two?" asked Tails.

"No problem", said Big.

"Ok Shadow, Teleporter to maximum Shadow!" said Sonic

"Destination?" asked Shadow.

"The Angel Island Shrine", said Sonic.

Shadow nodded and warped everybody to the Master Emerald Shrine. There, next to where the Master Emerald should be was the three Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles walked over ready to place the Emerald where it belonged.

"No wait! We could be doing exactly what the demons want us to do", said Tails.

"Of course, I understand now", said Sonic.

Knuckles jumped back but then something really strange happened. The other four Emeralds took the Master Emerald and joined the other three. The Seven Chaos Emeralds circled the Master Emerald before they all disappeared completely.

"Station Square", said a strange voice.

"What about it? Answer me!" said Sonic.

"I guess that's where they're going", said Tails.

"Wait! You said you understand, understand what?" asked Rouge.

"The Servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that UNIFIES that chaos", said Sonic making sure to emphasize the "Unifies" part.

"It all makes sense. They want to become one and they need the Master Emerald for that", said Tails.

"Wait a minute. Then why didn't they do it from the start? Why did they stay in their own little worlds? I can see they were planning this, they were so easy to beat", said Shadow.

"Yeah! Not only that Red smashed the Master Emerald. If they needed it why did they smash it?" asked Knuckles.

"Well let's go ask them", said Rouge.

"You're right, standing about here won't help", said Sonic.

"But how are we going to get to Station Square? The Tornado's can't fly and we can't use Chaos Control", said Tails.

Suddenly a huge flying battleship appeared from above the mountains.

"Sonic Heroes, Do you need a ride to Station Square?" boomed a familiar voice.

"Eggman? You're helping us?" asked Tails.

"I don't fully understand what's going on, but I do see these demons as a threat to the Eggman Empire. For now I'll call a truce. These demons must be stopped", boomed Eggman.

Sonic paused for a moment to think.

"Ok then! But I still don't trust you. No funny stuff you hear?" said Sonic.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything I'll beat him with my hammer", boomed another familiar voice. It was Amy; she was on the new battleship too.

Once the Heroes and Rogues got on the battleship they immediately set off towards Station Square. On the battleship Sonic began talking to Eggman.

"Another Flying Battleship huh?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic. This is the Egg Carrier Advanced. Twice the armour and twice the fire power. You wouldn't have stood a chance", said Eggman.

"Just like I wouldn't have stood a chance against the first Egg Carrier", said Sonic smiling.

Eggman didn't reply for a minute until he simply said, "We're over Station Square now".

The Heroes and The Rogues ran out, except for Sonic.

"Stay here and watch Eggman you two", said Sonic to Amy and Big.

Amy nodded, Eggman sighed and Sonic ran out to rejoin the others.

Right in the center of Station Square the Emerald's lay, apparently lifeless.

"We've been waiting for you Sonic. Now we can show you what we were really planning", said a voice.

Suddenly all seven demons stood beside each other, with Grey placing his hand on top of the Master Emerald.

"Ok out with it. No doubt you want the Master Emerald to become one, but then why did you smash it in the first place?" asked Sonic.

"You really want to know…" asked Grey

__

It's really quite simple. When we burst out of the Emeralds we were still quite weak. It was the first time we were out of the Emeralds and we had to get used to the surrounding world. The Master Emerald has a special hold over us, no doubt you know this already. It is the controller and as such we couldn't allow you to have such a massive advantage. So Red smashed it knowing Knuckles would reform it. We allowed you to beat us and reform the Master Emerald so we could gather everything together. All for this moment. Now my fellow demons let's become one, let's become Black. The demon of Darkness and Fear.

"The Servers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos", said Grey, "Now Controller, hear our cause"

"I am The Red Dragon of Anger and Hate. I exist in this world because Sonic used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to survive re-entry, after defeating the death egg for the first time", said Red.

"I am The Half fish of Famine and Disease. I exist in this world because Sonic used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to fight Eggman on the Moon", said Magenta

"I am The Dead Mermaid of Death and Corruption. I exist in this world because Sonic used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to rescue Cream's mother from Eggman", said Blue

"I am The Ice Phoenix of Sloth and Pain. I exist in this world because Sonic used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to retrieve the Master Emerald from Eggman", said Cyan

"I am The Green Mist of Pride and Envy. I exist in this world because Sonic, Tails and Knuckles used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to defeat the Metal Overlord", said Green.

"I am The Yellow Unicorn of Greed and Gluttony. I exist in this world because Sonic and Shadow used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to stop ARK from crashing into Earth", said Yellow.

"And finally I am The Grey Winds of Lust and Insanity. I exist in this world because Sonic and 5 others used a massive amount of Chaos Energy to defeat Apocalypse", said Grey.

"We the Seven Chaos Demons wish to be unified as one being", said all seven demons.

The Master Emerald started glowing very brightly. Soon everyone became blinded by an extremely bright Green light. When the light finally faded they sky was completely Black, and in the above the center of Station Square was a massive Black flesh sphere whose only noticeable feature was a giant eye.

"I am the Black Sphere of Darkness and Fear. I am the bringer of Death, the punishment for all of you who depended on the Chaos Emeralds to solve your problems. There will be no judgement, only death for all", said Black.

Then suddenly the city became even darker as the Egg Carrier Advanced moved in closer.

"No if I have anything to say about it. Face the wrath of the Eggman Empire", said Eggman, "Fire the Ultimate Cannon".

A huge laser beam began charging from the Battleship. The beam hit Black but it did no damage.

"Pathetic human. Do you honestly believe that a man made weapon can defeat me. Have you learned nothing? I am pure Negative Chaos Energy", said Black.

Black then charged and fired a black laser beam directly at the Egg Carrier Advanced. It was Déjà vu for Eggman as the blast completely destroyed the huge Battleship in one blast. Amy and Big lay next to Eggman unconscious. Luckily they were not killed.

"AMY! You'll pay for that", shouted Sonic.

"How? There are no Chaos Emeralds therefore there is no Supersonic. Besides even if you could transform you'd still be no match for me", said Black.

"He's right. We're all doomed", said Sonic.

"He's wrong. Look the Emerald Shells still exist", said Tails, "They must have some power"

"Chaos says that although Positive Energy cannot disappear, the Negative Energy far outweighed the positive. There might not be enough to create one Super being", said Tikal.

"Still no harm in trying, it's better than just standing here waiting to die", said Shadow.

"Agreed", said Sonic before dashing towards the Emerald Shells.

Sonic tried to use the power in the Emerald Shells but it wasn't enough. The others began cheering; all of Station Square was cheering for Sonic. While it wasn't enough to transform Sonic the cheering did manage to make the Emeralds Glow a little. Their cheering was helping but it wasn't enough.

Black meanwhile watched on and was surprised that the Cheers made the Emeralds glow. He soon realised that the cheers we powering up the positive side of the Emeralds just like the sins powered up the negative side. A TV news crew moved closer to them and if word got out that Sonic needed more people to cheer for him, then those cheers would come and there would be enough energy for the Super Transformation.

"Sneaky. But I will not allow you to achieve your super form. I'll kill you first", shouted Black before firing a barrage of black darts at Sonic.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Chaos blocked the darts from hitting Sonic. Instead the darts hit the watery being.

"Chaos!" shouted Tikal, "Huh! What are you saying? OK Chaos, I'll tell him"

Chaos exploded just as the last dart hit. Sonic grabbed the news team and ran away, hiding in the small back alleys.

"What happened?" asked Sonic; "Did Chaos die?"

"Yes. He sacrificed himself for you. He knew that only you have the power to stop Black. We need to tell everyone to cheer for you Sonic. Not just Station Square, but the entire world…" replied Tikal

__

Now that Chaos has gone I cannot stay in this world either. I must return to the Master Emerald as my life is bound only to it now. Chaos' and my spirits will be a part of the Emerald but we will never come into this world again. One last thing before I go. Black's attacks can hurt Supersonic; you will not be invincible against him. However your attacks will hurt him, but like an acid and an alkali you will cancel each other out. Goodbye Sonic and Good luck

Tikal disappeared. Sonic grabbed the Emeralds as Tails approached the news crew.

"Can you still broadcast out a message?" asked Tails.

"Yes. Fortunately those Black clouds do not interfere with our satellites", said the cameraman.

"Then start broadcasting now!" shouted Tails.

"Let me handle this Tails", said Rouge.

The Cameraman focused the Camera on Rouge and a broadcast was played on every TV around the World.

__

Citizens of Earth, and I mean everyone. Right now world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog is trying to achieve his super form so he can fight a huge threat to our very existence. Up there (the camera focused on Black) is a great demon of immense power and only Supersonic will have a chance against it. (Camera back on Rouge) Please we urge you all to cheer for Sonic. This is really happening and if you don't cheer the world will be destroyed. It will take the voice of every person on the planet, so go outside and cheer Sonic on now!

The Broadcast had been made. It was up to the People of Earth now.


	9. Chapter 8

I'd like to start by saying the "cheering to get the positive side of the Emeralds working", thing is just an extreme version of what happens at the end of Sonic Adventure.

Regarding Chaos, I did say, "he cannot die". Probably what I should've said was that he couldn't die by traditional means and only pure negative (or positive) chaos energy could destroy him for good. That and that old age wouldn't kill him either.

Do you buy that or should I just admit I made a very big mistake? Hopefully the start of this will sound OK.

Sorry this is so short. I tried to keep to the standard but it just wasn't possible.

All copyright info is in the first Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

The Seven Chaos Demons

8

"Chaos I'm so sorry you had to give up your life…What? You're not really dead? Oh you cannot die…Then what was all that about?… Oh I see now. The People of Station Square think you sacrificed yourself to save Sonic. Sonic will push himself further and you'll be remembered by all as a hero…I guess you're right, it's not as if you could really help Sonic fight Black", said Tikal.

Even inside the Master Emerald they could clearly hear the loud chants of "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" It was much louder than last time as everyone was cheering. The broadcast had worked. Now it was time to see if there was any hope left.

A bright golden flame engulfed Sonic, who was crying a little.

"Chaos I think you've certainly redeemed yourself in the eyes of Station Square. I won't let your death be in vain", cried Sonic before the super transformation occurred.

Supersonic flew up into the air to face Black.

"It's not possible. How could you achieve your super form? The Emeralds couldn't have had nearly enough power", said Black.

"It was a tough call, but the combination of everyone's cheers, their positive feelings, made the Emeralds work enough for one Super Transformation", said Supersonic. Black sighed.

"Oh well. It's not as if it matters. I'll crush you even in your Super form", said Black.

Black fired a barrage of darts at Supersonic. He span out of the way though one dart did skim his arm. He looked over to his arm to find that it cut him. A drop of blood escaped and fell to the ground. For the first time something had managed to injure Supersonic.

It was just as Chaos said. His attacks can hurt me, even in this form. And I don't think I can even touch him without getting hurt. How am I meant to fight him if I can't touch him? Wait! I know.

"Supersonic wind!" shouted Supersonic before generating a huge chaos energy tornado.

Black allowed the Supersonic wind attack to hit him, confident that it would do no damage. Black screamed in pain as the Supersonic wind attack hit him.

"ARGH! No, you figured it out", said Black.

"Yeah! And there's plenty more where that came from demon", said Supersonic.

Supersonic fired another wind attack but this time Black easily dodged it. Supersonic tried again and again but Black happened to be surprisngly agile. Black tried some attacks of his own, firing a barrage of darts at Supersonic. Neither could hit the other, they were at a stalemate.

"It appears that we're at a stalemate. I can't hit you and you can't hit me", said Supersonic.

"On the contrary. I may not be able to hit you but I do have one big advantage over you", said Black.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Supersonic.

"Your form is only temporary. Eventually your chaos reserves will run out and you'll revert to your blue self. My form is permanent. You might as well give up now", said Black.

Supersonic fell back, devestated by what Black has said. He was right, Supersonic wouldn't last forever. Supersonic had to hit him soon or else. Desparately Supersonic fired more wind attacks but all they did was exhaust him

Then suddenly Shadow came up with an idea.

"Rouge, give me The Annemuir", said Shadow.

Rouge nodded and handed over the sword. Shadow threw it at Supersonic, who caught it with ease.

"What do you want me to do with this?" shouted Supersonic.

"Enchant the blade. Charge it with Positive Chaos Energy then attack directly", shouted Shadow.

"But I don't know how to use a blade", shouted Supersonic.

"Leave that to me Sonic. You just charge the blade and avoid Black's attacks", said a strange voice.

"You must be Joz. OK, here we go", said Supersonic.

Supersonic began charging the blade but he had to be quick. Black overheard their plan and knew it would work only if Supersonic could charge the blade enough. Now it was Black that felt like time was running out. He tried to attack Supersonic but it was no use. Supersonic avoided every attack with ease. Then suddenly Supersonic warped using chaos control behind Black. Black turned around to see Supersonic charging at him. The energised Annemuir stuck out of Supersonic's spin, creating a positive energy barrier.

"That's the Shadow blade!" said Rouge.

"Yes and it's too fast for Black to avoid", said Shadow smiling.

Black screamed as Supersonic sliced through like a big circular saw. Black split into two but Supersonic wasn't taking any chances. **This is going to take all the energy I have left. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this.**

Supersonic charged into the space between the two sections. Supersonic then started to glow, brighter and brighter. Meanwhile the two sections of Black were starting to reform.

"This is for Chaos!" shouted Supersonic, "Who gave up his life to protect me. So that I could save Station Square, nay the world, from you"

Supersonic then discharged the energy in a huge sphere. As the positive energy mixed with the negative energy, every cell of Black was destroy one by one. The sky returned to normal as all that remained in that area was a Blue hedgehog, surrounded by Seven Chaos Emeralds.

Supersonic had used everything to beat Black and so reverted back to normal Sonic. It wasn't long before he began falling to the ground unconscious, as the Seven Chaos Emeralds scattered once more. Knuckles quickly grabbed Sonic before he reached the ground. He softly placed Sonic next to a wall. The Annemuir fell to the ground just behind Rouge. Rouge slid the blade back into its holster.

"Thanks Grandpa", she said softly.

"Did I finish him off?" coughed Sonic.

"Yes, and it looks like the Emeralds are purified", said Tails, "Everything's back to normal".

"You just rest a bit Sonic, Ok?" said Knuckles.

Sonic fell asleep and Knuckles headed towards where the Master Emerald lay. He quickly picked it back up and returned.

"Well guys it's been fun, but Angel Island won't raise itself", said Knuckles.

"Ok, see ya then Knuckles. We better take Sonic back to my workshop", said Tails.

Omega picked up Sonic and they all headed towards the Train station. Knuckles hired a boat to take him to Angel Island. Soon it was back in the sky where it belonged.

As Shadow reached Tails' Workshop he saw something glowing beside a tree. He dashed over to it to find it was in fact the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Ha! I always seem to run into you", said Shadow smiling and picking it up.

Shadow rejoined the group as Omega placed Sonic on a bed in Tails' Workshop.

"Well I guess that's it then. Let's go home", said Rouge.

"Right then, place your hands on my shoulder", said Shadow.

"See ya later guys", said Tails.

Rouge waved Goodbye as Shadow warped them back to Rouge's Mansion.

Sonic left Tails' Workshop as soon as Amy came to see him. It seemed like he got fit enough to move just in time to avoid her completely. He returned to the mountains he loves so much. An open playground for him to run about in.

Everything went back to normal. Tails spent his time fixing and improving the Tornado. Knuckles sat guarding the Master Emerald. Big spent every waking moment fishing and Amy planned her next move on cornering Sonic. Eggman went back to planning his next diabolical scheme and the rogues kept asking themselves what was next for them.

Especially Shadow was really concerned. He still believed this wasn't his time, he had no place in this world. As he re-arranged his room to suit his needs he remembered what Maria asked him to do.

"Please Shadow, just live".

Was it really all over? After all the demons were born to balance out the miracles Sonic performed to save the world. No doubt there will be seven more and when that happens they will return.

**Just you wait Sonic. Next time you won't be so lucky.**

**THE END**

Death struck the island of Angels and all hell broke lose

23rd June 2005


End file.
